Kill vs Justice
by DisasterPhoenix
Summary: The empire has lasted for over a thousand years. Following a story of light, a traveler makes his way to the capital city following the path he decides that's right. Going along with his beliefs, values, and a sense of justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've just felt the need to write another story. Had an idea and made it into words. Didn't take long to make. Well the first chapter has always taken the least amount of time to make. Both true from either side. Not sure if it is one shot or anything like that. Please read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Justice to Recruitment**

_'Just as the people move towards their full potential, so will the countries grow forth. Even the imperial capital that has prospered for over a thousand years has given the life of those in misfortune a new chance to live in the equivalence to Heaven. The successful run the land freely as their own. Work perfectly, live perfectly, and rise perfectly! To the evil that will end up in Hell, just know... that you shall face justice before going down! I will uncover you from the light and show your dark colors. I am a god of justice!'_

* * *

In a city named Capital City... there are two kinds of people in this world. Ones that will dominant everything in its path. The others are submissive bending over to the will of those with power, helpless to do anything about the hierarchy in the food chain.

"You there," said a bulky man with a brown goatee carrying an ax.

"What is it?" replied a boy.

"Do you really think you got a chance making here?"

"What?"

"You heard me shrimpy. A person like you won't last a day. Go on and split. Save us the time. There is never such a thing as having too much space."

"I- G-Gah!" he gets grabbed by the neck. "P-Please l-let go..."

"Hehe! You're nothing, but a piece of grass, no... you're more like an earthworm."

"Hey, guys!" yelled out an upcoming voice running towards them. "Is this the barracks?"

The brute releases him not wanting to make a public scene. The person who called out to them was boy in his teens that stood five feet, eleven inches with a lean medium frame. Curtain short, dark grey hair and ice white color eyes. Wearing a dark blue, long-sleeved, hooded cloak, the tail reaches up to his knees. Dressed in a sleeveless gray collared shirt having three black claw markings on the front and black trousers, also brown leather boots. Both his arms to the end bandaged, the left hand tucked into his pocket. On his back is luggage along with a tied guan dao, a double steel blade with a five foot long red handle, and its end is a large blue veil cloth.

"Yeah, this is the barracks. Are you here to join the military as well?"

"Well, of course I am. They can use someone of my caliber."

The bearded man takes a look at his physical condition to judge his skills. "You look like you have a slight chance, better than this shrimp boy."

"Hm?"

Referring to a five foot, five inches boy looking pale and skinny. He had long bright red hair mop head that the bangs close off view of his eyes. Wearing a tan poncho over his brown shirt, and gray jeans with torn from being worn out. Also mostly noticed by him being barefooted.

"With people like that. You have a good chance making the top of your unit," the man laughed.

Glances at the him. "...I don't know about that. He might surprise us. You never know."

"If you say so."

"So why are you two outside instead of inside the barracks?"

"Are you blind?"

"Not... anymore."

"Then look ahead of us."

"Oh..." he see there is a line of many people. "Is it this overcrowded?"

"Yeah, we have to wait in line. Though it would be faster if some of these jokers get lost instead of wasting time. Don't you agree?"

"I couldn't agree more. I'm not going to wait!"

"What are you doing? Get back here!"

The grey haired boy walks with zero hesitation passes all the people to the inside and comes by the front desk.

"Hello there. I'm here to join the army."

The man behind the desk replies... "I don't know where the hell you come from, but you must wait your turn to receive a form, bring it back to see whether you pass admission or not."

"Pass, what do you mean?"

"Due to the recession there are limits to the number of hired applicants. So everyone must go through the application process. Though the chances are slim."

"Ah, I see... however you forgot one important detail."

"What's that?"

"That I'm just not any ordinary solider. I will be the very best that no one ever was. I have patience to start as an infantry instead of a commanding officer like I deserve. Though soon enough I will be showing my advance skills off in action that shall bring me to my rightful spot in the future. I'm not like the rest of these rookies. Third Class Danger Beast are more threatening."

That last comment gave everyone to glare daggers at this overconfident fool.

"Get lost!" the guy tries to push him.

"No! I will not!" he pushed him to the ground.

Getting back up angered. "Why you...! Guards!"

Four answer his call and begin to surround him.

"..." Had traveling all the way from his home, to the large walls that the capital spanning many kilometers protecting the capital, searching extensively for the barracks to only end up taking a not intended detour up and down to where the trades ship go... Was not about to call it quits. He hopes on the desk. "Everyone! Listen up! As you may know mostly all of you won't make the cut into the army. That is why I propose a way to decide a clear get in. A free for all! At the under construction coliseum, we shall fight it out three hours from now and the last three remaining shall be guaranteed into the military. What do you say everyone!? Do you have the courage!? "

"Idiot! Who do you think-"

"And of course there will be an audience watching us. They would pay good money to watch. Good money that will go to the officials."

"Seize h-"

"Hold up!" a roared enter stopping his tongue.

"C-Captian Ogre!? What are you doing here?"

The middle age man with tan skin. Red eyes surrounded by black sclera. Black spiky hair waved up, also having a white hair on part the sides and on the back are four ponytails. Wearing the imperial guard gray armor with a broadsword on his person. Surrounded by his subordinates. Grinning at him.

"I've been on business with your superior. Won't be here for long."

"*Gulp*"

"Now I think this is a wonderful idea. Set it up!"

"Yes sir!"

"I would be there myself, but I have more important things to do? And you kid. Let's hope you are not all talk."

"Will do?" he replied. _'Nicknamed Ogre the demon. Imperial Watch Captain. A captain from the Capital Guard. Capital and Imperial Guard are one in the same. Ogre... We might be able to get along.'_

Ogre and the subordinates take their leave. Plans to come back later for his cut of the profit made for the event. The appointment for the free for all is schedule three hours from now.

* * *

The instigator of the upcoming affair, having time on his hands. Too much ready to go into action not wanting to wait another minute for the battle to begin, but remembers this was his idea on the time appointment and accepts responsibility to wait for the destined time. Went inside a Chinese restaurant to get a bite to fill him up with the energy needed to fight.

"Here's your or- Wah!"

The waitress tripped. It was a slender women with purple, long hair and eyes. Wearing glasses and a purple sleeveless lilac cheongsam and white boots.

"Ha!"

A spilling of mapo tofu gets prevented by instantly grabbing the bowl, catching back the brownish red ground beef and chopped green onion.

"Whoa, amazing..."

"I know that. Expect no less from someone like me. Preventing a disaster like that is nothing."

"My apologies."

The people around them snicker and laugh saying how much a screw loose is in her head.

"Screw loose?"

"Yeah, that is what people call me. A person with a screw loose. They're right, probably."

"Even if that's true. It's not so bad."

"Eh?"

"I've met countless people in my life. Some which I never want to meet again. And there is a lot of those people out there. But those who are different aren't bad, can possibly be better than other people at certain skills. Hidden potential. I'm sure you have some talent left undiscovered. So never let what people say let you down."

"Okay. Thank you very m-" her glasses fall off to the ground. "My glasses, my glasses..." getting on the ground moving her hands around looking for them.

"Here," he picks them up.

"Thank you."

"Say, what's your name?"

"Sheele."

"Well, Sheele... I got time to spare before my day view, so as a god of justice, I will help you serving these idiots," he had just finishing his meal down the hatch.

"Really?"

"Th-"

"Hey, don't say that word too many times. You'll ruin it. And there is no need to mention this to anyone. It's all in a day's work."

"Okay. Sorry. "

The customers get rally with the time-wasting of their conversation. Hearing the unresting, begin their dash into the kitchen ready to go.

"Let's go!"

"Right."

* * *

The deadline had come at last as many armed people flooded the coliseum inside the round stage. The audience outside the arena, mostly consist of the aristocrats, informed of such an event were very excited to watch the fight. Turned out being one big hit. The announcer held out a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready to see some action!?" he yelled. The audience in turn cheered excitedly in response. "These sixty-four warriors are willing to risk their precious lives for the imperial capital by battling out to see which three will remain in this free for all showdown!"

_'Risk our lives? This had originally planned out as a clean fight. A bit of the blame falls to me. My fault for not being specific enough. No matter. Killing is merely a choice. I'm sure no one would intentionally take another life. Murder is wrong, after all.'_ He holds his weapon in his right hand ready to start this skirmish.

"Let the battle begin in three... two... one... Go!"

As soon as those words made its end the battle began. ...The contestants...

"Gah!"

"Guh!"

"Ahh!"

"...!" '_For justice sake!'_

Only ten seconds has passed and three people get killed brutally. The audience enjoyed watching the action every minute. Now ten contestants gazed at the dark gray-haired boy remembering what he said that degraded them greatly and charge at him.

"Time to see what happens when you get so cocky!" one of them swings his sword at him."

_'Are these people so desperate that they result to murder without a second thought? How loathsome...!'_

"Eh...?" the guy falls down.

The other nine shocked to see him go down. They didn't even see him raise his weapon. He comes forth to take on the rest of them. Panicking each one rush at him.

"..."

The boy sidesteps each one knocking them out without using his guan dao. And continues to fight every one that dares to challenge him. Soon he comes by the frail red hair and the man from before except he has four others supporting him making the disadvantage even larger than it was before. The kid shakes in fear.

"Everyone, to win this, we need to take out any opponents together until the remaining ones left be us no matter how weak one might be," the leader lectured them holding his battle-ax.

"...You can call that strategy, however I would call it being a coward. The coliseum challenge is a battle free for all. To rely on numbers for this. That is poor sportsmanship. Injustice!"

"Oh, its you. Listen here. Life isn't fair. You won't get anywhere by following these crazy rules. Justice is nothing but a joke. We're going to win this and make it big!"

"How do you plan to? The last three are the winners and you have two too many. Or is it that you villains can't read. Not that I'm surprise."

"Once I become one. I'll be sure to somehow get the rest in."

"Sounds like you have it all worked out," said sarcastically.

"Yeah, why not join us? You seem like a strong guy. No need for the strong like us to fight. Only the weak will perish here."

"...You think we're the same. Ha! As far as I'm concern, anyone who plays dirty and relies on numbers instead on their own strength are the true weak ones."

"What a shame? My loyal warriors... take care of that man while I finish with the shrimp."

They follow his order. They made their move. One has a naginata, another a rapier, next had a dual pistols, and last one wield a sword. Outnumbering dash towards them. Tried to sidestep them but forced to move back by the sudden fire of the pistol user. Behind the rapier makes a thrust for his head, but ducks, lands a back kick to his stomach sending him straight to the walls. Not wasting time, gets in close with shooter only stopped by a swing with a naginata that gazes a bandage off his arm. Immediately makes for a counter except a sword had slash deep into the hand that he had kept in his pocket.

"How's that? You don't fool me! Haha..." laughed the swordsman. "I actually paid close attention to your fights and manage to figure out your style."

"..."

"You fool people with that long weapon in your right hand to misdirect your opponents, then with the knife you carry in your left pocket. Strike them down before putting it back."

"..."

"Knowing that the solution was simply... disarm you by cut off your hand! Hahahaha!"

"...Wrong..."

"Huh?"

"...!"

"Gaaa!" the swordsman backs away with a cut wounds on the left side of his abdominal. "Wh-What... just happen!?"

"You see... my hand doesn't carry the weapon..." pulls out the left hand in his pocket. "My hand is the weapon."

What he revealed was not a knife like the swordsman claimed. Instead it was a bagh nakh, a claw like weapon. Fitting over his knuckles consisting of four curved short blades to the black armed glove that material prevented his hand from being cut off when the sword made its attack. And that's not all...

"...!" the guy now convulses to the ground.

"My claw's coated with my paralysis poison. It deeper the cut, the more the effect takes place sooner and painfully. It won't kill since it's beneath me. The liquid's effect can take a couple of days before a recovery... however my slashes take normal time as other injuries. Also for the record my guan dao isn't a distraction... Now for you two. You just lost this handicap. Prepare yourself!"

Faster than ever he claws the gunman in four different parts of his body. Now not having to waste the slightest time pulling and drawing back his claw. A naginata swings but he easily caught the handle part closest to the blade. Moves the blade up along with the user, and lifts him into the air. Jumps up and delivers a series of slashes with the body convulsing in air falling back into the ground in a squirming fashion.

"Hah!" the rapier man strikes surprisingly.

"So you managed to stand after my kick," the tip of a claw blocks the point.

"H-How the heck are you this strong!?"

"Oh, you want to know? Well since you're curious I'll tell you... a story about a god. Somewhere in this world lies a secret martial arts temple. Said to rival or even surpassed the Koukenji which is known as the strongest martial arts temple in the empire. The only people allowed to take part are those who manage to find its place or... by accident. Mine was the work of fate. There is also a condition. The location is not allowed to tell anyone else or serious consequences will occur than losing your honor. I've trained there and back from my village for a while. Mastering several arts and techniques from my masters taking on intense training. My time has now come to show all wrongdoers justice! I am Eritora, a god of justice! ...Now if your satisfied *slash* I'll be saving the boy from your boss unless the fight had already ended.."

* * *

When he arrived the fight had ended as he thought, except the outcome was over anyone's imagination. The mop head covered in blood shivering uncontrollably. The other is a victim of overkill. His arms and legs; the limbs were completely ripped apart. His vocal cords cut making him unable to scream, so it's concluded that was the first place stricken. What had ended it was strike that cut his heart making a hole in his chest. The audience was cheering the loudest than anyone for the entire smack down.

"What in the name of justice did I miss!?" grimaced Eritora.

"That voice... is that you Eritora-san?" the red mop head turning to his direction.

"Yes... Wait, how did you my name?"

"I heard you say it to that person with the rapier."

"Really? You must have good ears."

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"I need you to explain what happen. ...Did you do this...?"

"Yes..."

"This calls for overkill. You went too far."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! And how did you beat him anyway?"

"Um... I think..." trying to remember still being shook up about the incident. "He swung down his battle-ax down. He missed me and his ax got stuck into the ground. He kept trying to pull it out. That was when I saw an opportunity to strike. I put all my weight into slamming right into him. Sending him off a few inches. Then holding the ax with both my hands. I told him to leave me alone, but just laughed at me moving closer. I swung the ax randomly to fend him off, and then... he stopped laughing and next comes the sound of his knees hitting the ground and began rolling around. But whatever I did had not stop him from making a run at me, so I kept moving the ax over and over again until I couldn't feel any more resistance."

"...Hmm... I say you were just protecting yourself. So the one day destined to become a hero will forgive you."

"Th-Thanks...?"

"What is your name?"

"It's Minoru..."

"Well, Minoru. I have good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Starting today you're going to become my sidekick of justice."

"What!? No I-I wo-"

"Yes you will. And if you agree I'll make sure you become one of the last three. Deal?"

"O-Okay, fine... whatever you say..."

"That's enough! The fight is over! We have our top three!" the announcer declared.

"What!"

"No take backs," chuckled Eritora.

"You did this on purpose... didn't you," Minoru put his head down groaning.

"Hello, there," spoke a gentle voice.

"...!"

"Looks like the three of us made the cut. Thank goodness for that. I'm Eiko. What's yours?"

The girl who introduced herself was one with a face that no stranger couldn't hate on their first meeting. Her medium hair glowed of crimson with pink eyes. She wore a yellow sweater matching her earrings. Having a height of five feet, ten inches, and an ample body. Blue jeans and pink shoes with a blue ribbon tied to each one. She carried a combat shotgun as her weapon.

"I'm Eritora and this is Minoru," Eritora introduced the both of them.

"Nice to meet you and congratulations for making it you two."

"Back at you."

"Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself and congratulate you two since we will probably end up in the same place winning the same contest."

An announcement had informed the three what section of quarters in the imperial city each will be staying at, and where to meet up for tomorrow. Same meeting place as Eiko had just foretold.

"Indeed..."

"Bye," Eiko waved goodbye walking to talk to some other contenders that weren't killed or paralysis.

"See you around." _'Eiko... huh. Let's see I took out twenty-two contenders. Now if I add that with the seven deaths over by random people I saw throughout the match and guy Minoru killed. That makes thirty. Subtracting the three of us makes sixty-one. So that means the thirty-one taken out unaccounted makes it a slight possibility that Eiko took down more foes than I, meaning that she receives a possible chance of being a great rival. I'll find out when I see her in action.'_

"Eritora-san," Minoru shaking him to listen.

"Yes?"

"Uhh... Eiko-san had a beautiful tone voice... Does her appearance match that wondrous soothing tone?"

"...Minoru... Could it be... Are you blind?"

"Yes I am. Why?"

_'I guess that explains the super hearing...' _"I don't know how to make such a comparison. How am I suppose to know what is wondrous?"

"Can you describe her to me in detail? Please."

"...Alright. But that will have to wait till later," he takes off in a hurry.

* * *

Leaving outside the coliseum walking along a path, now halfway to his stop, the night had begun to take its hold over the sky.

_'I've left my supplies over to Sheele at that restaurant, she told me she would be staying late. I trust her over leaving my luggage unguarded.'_

Another comes walking along in the opposing direction. A young long black-haired girl with red eyes. She wears a white sleeveless suit, white skirt, and white gloves. All with red trimming that matched the color of her red belt and tie. Also a white coat, the tail's end had been slightly ripped. To her side, she carried a sheathed katana. The handle had a black framing surrounding the center having a rectangular gold brownish plate with some writing on it, along with a gold tassel on the end.

"..."

They stood in each others path staring at one other.

"..."

"Not a target," those being the first words spoken out of her mouth in a blunt fashion.

"...?"

"Move."

His body strangely moves on its own to the side letting her go by before he continues walking away without looking back.

_'That girl. When I saw her. My justice feels at large. More than usual. That must mean if I continue the path of justice, I will eventually see her again, and... anything could happen...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**I've managed to complete Chapter two. At first I wasn't entirely sure on writing this chapter. But after doing one chapter I got the feeling of wanting to do another one. On the last chapter I accidentally sent an unedited copy. Thank you I'Cie XIII for bring that to my attention. Also the comments I'd receive got me into wanting to make another one. Hope this chapter at least matches your expectations as the last one did. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Justice to First Mission**

Six o' clock in the morning. The fresh recruits in their quarters are to report to their predetermined stations to begin their new day. The place that's expected to look like a grand training facility for the next generation protectors of the long-lasting empire actually appears as a modern-day maximum security prison. A seven-day training camp where accidental deaths are more than welcomed for those who don't have what it takes to survive in such a place. All gray, and no bright colors except the spill of flesh blood.

"Eritora-san, there you are," the red hair feels him to make sure that's him.

"Oh, hello Minoru. Good to see that your no slacker when arriving on time. As expected of the sidekick of a god of justice like myself," Eritora patting him on the head for a job well done.

"...Ok, listen. You can call me whatever you want, but please don't say that in front of-"

"Eritora, Minoru. Good morning!" Eiko approached them with a wave.

"O-Oh, hi E-Eiko-san."

"What's wrong? Why are you stuttering? Do you have a cold?"

"Yes..."

"Well that's winter for you, and the conditions of the camp isn't as cozy you imagine. I really miss my heated blanket, and comfortable mattress," she pouted at her own misfortune.

"..."

"Also these battle gray uniforms we have to put on. Not all of us are joining the military side! Some are just using this to transfer into the city. Minoru, you're so lucky that your old set of clothing was far worse than these drags we're forced to wear."

"Th-Thank you..."

"You might think that now, however considering what's going to happen here, you're be glad that your old clothes were not caught into the mix," said a new voice.

A well-built and tall man walked over them. He had long black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a dark blue short vest, black shirt, and gray jeans.

"...!" alerted Minoru, made the attempt to run away.

"Wrong..." Eritora tugs his collar.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know who he is? He's Bulat, a high-ranking Imperial officer known as One Hundred Man Slayer Bulat. Why did you attempt to flee from him?"

"He just felt dangerous..."

"Indeed... But he isn't our enemy. He is a hero like I'm destined for one day!"

"Wow, you knowing a lot about me and that praise might make me blush," said Bulat, modestly.

"...You are blushing... Anyway I'm honored to meet you, I'm Eritora," he raises his hand for a handshake.

Bulat then grabs his hand and pulls him close to him. "Eritora... you can call me Aniki or Handsome."

"...! What...? Are you homosexual?"

"If I answer that you might get the wrong idea."

"No denial!" he breaks away from his hold abruptly.

Bulat chuckles. "And you two."

"I-I'm Minoru, let's be friends," he said, defensively

"Eiko, nice to meet you, Aniki," she flattered him.

"Eiko, I wouldn't prefer that you call me Aniki," glared Bulat.

"What?"

"Minoru, you can call me Aniki and you don't have to be shy about it."

"Ok... I can't call you Aniki because I have an older brother that wouldn't like that, so let's be friends Handsome."

"Good! Now let's get down to business. I'm here because my general would like me to teach one group on their duties and since I was once you all, I accepted in hopes for a great student teacher relationship."

"What does he mean by great...?" muttered Eritora.

"I chose the most standing out group from the admissions. Yours won. Been a long while since someone suggested an unorthodox way to get into the army. Starting today I'll be your instructor in teaching you the basics in serving the Empire."

"I'm ready, Bulat-sensei. I'm more than capable to carry out my duties."

"That's the spirit! We'll start first in combat training. You three will spar right here now. Ready you weapons!"

"Ah, that's why we're told to bring our weapons with us," Eiko realized. "Then lets start!"

She instantly pulls a good distance away and fires her combat shotgun at Eritora and Minoru. Both managed to dodge her bullets.

"That was close," relieved Minoru.

"Maybe to you, but not me," commented Eritora.

"Well she didn't fire at you first, right!? And we could get killed. Why?"

"If you can't handle this, then the Empire won't except such low-level trash. This is a training exercise, but our lives are on the line. Prove to them that you're not shrimp or trash. We have to deal with a situation like this! Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right!"

"Good. Always remember the first rule in combat. If possible go for person with the fire arms first. No one wants to die such a pathetic death. Now let's go!"

"Roger!" he takes out two blades from his pocket.

"So you use dual kodachi."

"I... can't carry anything heavier than a machete..."

"...That's so sad," he raising his left claw arm and holding his guan dao with his right.

"S-Shut up!"

Both spring forth having to target the distance combat fighter first. Eiko continues to shoot and reload skillfully. Her speed his enough to keep the both at bay. Having them on the rope. They can't get much closer. Knowing this, Eritora lifts Minoru off his feet using the polearm's handle and launches him into the sky above.

"Got you!" she raised her weapon up to the one that can't dodge in midair. _'Heh, not too bright. I just need one shot to shoot him and then focus dealing with other.'_

"That's what you think!" Eritora picks up and chucks a rock at her.

"Ow!" to the shoulder knocking away her aim. "...!"

At that timing, Eritora had secured both Eiko and a descending Minori in a neck hold using his left arm pointing claws at both settling the match.

"Looks like I win."

"Good work everyone," commended Bulat.

"What do you mean good job!? Those two ganged up on me and penetrated me for both sides!" Eiko complained angrily at the results.

"In a battlefield or inside the city, teamwork is an important aspect. And not always fair when you're on your own."

"Then how was I suppose to win?"

"A brilliant strategy can also take down even the worst of opponents."

"What if that's not enough!?"

"Then in the worst case... You die. Simple."

"..."

"Learn to adapt more Eiko."

"Right, teacher..."

"Minoru... you show great agility and reaction time, but you were too emotionally dependent on Eritora lacking strength. Teamwork is fine. But being dead weight to your comrade is different."

"I-I understand, Handsome," said Minoru.

"And Eritori. You showed the greatest performance out of all of them. Speed, strength, and tactical planning. Except, you overestimating your own abilities will become a problem."

Eritora snickers. "I don't agree. Being strong has no problem. Only when one is arrogance and carelessness can make one fall,"

"..."

"I showed you that I can use tactics through my fights, that I can beat one in a disadvantage situation. ...Even in a disadvantage, I'll pull through! Also you can see I have enough skill to get by Eiko's shots through my movements of ease. Even without Minoru I would've won on my own."

"...Every soldier has their flaw when joining or after. Eiko and Minoru are no different. Your type however has the most dangerous flaw that can lead to your death. Having no acceptance to one's flaw... That will not grow or change you. That will one day haunt you. Just hope that you live to learn from it. As your teacher, I'll make sure to help you all learn as much as I can to prevent your deaths."

"I greatly... appreciate your advice, Bulat-sensei..." said politely, pretending to consider his wisdom.

Eiko and Minoru both gave a nod in agreement opposite to the big shot.

"With that done. We'll move to training. And fair warning. You probably not be able to move when the days done. But... Don't worry I'll carry you two back if you want."

"Ha! I'll be on my feet, and if not I rather crawl as punishment."

"Why did I have to get the homosexual teacher? I'm not going to get spoiled..." sulked Eiko.

"There, there..." Minoru reaches out to pat her shoulder not being tall enough to reach the top of her head.

"Don't pity me!" Eiko offended.

"I-I wasn't trying to..."

* * *

The week of intense training flew by...

"I congratulate you three on surviving the week," said Bulat.

_'In more ways than one...' _Eritora still on guard.

"Starting today, you are soldiers for the Empire."

"Right, Bulat-sensei!"  
"Right, teacher!"  
"Right, Handsome!"

They salute their teacher in unison.

"Now..."

"Pardon me!" said an incoming voice.

"...?"

The voice was a young girl having orange hair with a pony tail reaching her shoulders and orange eyes. Wearing the imperial guard uniform.

"I'm Seryu, recently of the Capital Guard Forces. Do you know where I can find the one who had the idea for the coliseum?"

"That would be yours truly," Eritora points to himself. "Genius I know. Sorry to say that I don't sign autographs."

"So it's your fault..." she grabs his shirt with tightly gripped hands ready to repay him for whatever he'd done to deserve it.

"My fault? What is?"

"Captain Ogre is going to... be executed if the spare unit doesn't win today's fight. It's my fault since I had a fever that day. If only I'd gone, then maybe I could have convince him to prevent this from ever happening!" Seryu gritting her teeth.

"Huh? Why is he being executed for that? And what fight, Bulat-sensei?"

"According to the reports, the overcrowded applicants were plan to get a lucky break and fight in a small unit against a renegade's base. They are planning on joining up with a group of revolutionaries, which is in care of by another squad. The only problem is the coliseum prevented any of them the strength to go on. Because of that, our unit got shortened by a fraction. The emperor I heard said having a small number doesn't matter as long as they win, however if it turns into a loss, then that captain will take responsibility and pay with his life," Bulat summarized.

"I see... Well, Seryu don't worry we are going to win. Your captain is in good hands."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned.

"Because... I, Eritora have the power of justice on my side!"

"...! You are... going to become a great addition to the Empire! No doubt that you will succeed as long as you believe in justice! I'm going to tell Captain Ogre the good news," having been all cheered up leaves.

"Good job on handling that," said Bulat.

"No problem."

"As a man there's no turning back."

"Of course!"

"You're aware that the renegade army has two hundred troops while we're sending around a hundred?"

"What? Why is the number that low?"

"The emperor chooses not to send out any more troops due to other battles taking place far out. Also the coliseum demoralized not only the contestants, but scared the ones that applied early."

"Oh, right that... At least I heard that the aristocrats are so caring that they are taking in some of them in to get back on their feet. And that doesn't matter I can easily replace them as myself."

* * *

On the outskirts of the capital. The enemy base located to the southeast inside a forest kilometers away. The unit splits into three, each divided to suit the mission best. Bulat and the main force will go straight, while the Eritora, Minoru, and other soldiers take the left route, and Eiko with her group surround them taking them on the right route. A three-way attack. The side teams have sent a scout to rendezvous at a designated point before the attack against the enemy, meets with a scout from the main group for any necessary changes to the original plan. Right now the left side team takes a schedule break to rest, and see their surroundings to make sure there are no signs of danger. While waiting for their scout to return...

"Hey, Minoru."

"Yes, Eritora-san?"

"I've wondered, and I'm curious to why someone like you joined the army."

"Really? Are you really curious?"

"Well... as my sidekick, I should know this stuff... That's all..."

"Hehe... even you have a caring side," seeing through his true reason.

"Just spill it before I demote you to underling!"

"R-Right... Well, you know I have an older brother, my only sibling. Very precious to me."

"I heard."

"He recently entered, and wants to involve himself with the army. I worry about him getting into trouble, so I joined to help him. He has his problems, so I wanted to make sure that he'll be fine. I'm not satisfied with him leaving on his own, and if possible... I also don't want to become... dead weight nor do I want to do nothing like supporting him at our home. That's unacceptable!"

"Wow... your such a caring little brother. Sure is lucky to have you."

"...So, why did you joined the army?"

"Me? Many reasons..."

"Eritora-san..." he said, annoyed at him being so vague. "Please can you tell me... a-as your sidekick I should know this stuff... That's all."

He unable to refuse his own logic. "Fine, I have four younger siblings. Two brothers and sisters. I grew up separating myself from them in order to make myself stronger. Our village is becoming in risk of danger due to the small recession, so I came not only to help the Empire, but also to save my village."

"Hmm... So you left them alone. Why? Won't they worry sick about you?"

"You're asking because your brother left you, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I think I can understand where your brother is coming from. He probably didn't want you to get hurt. Same goes for me. That is what a good older brother must do. And I bet like me, your brother left you in good hands."

"Yes, he did..."

"Does he even know you're here?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"Good. Also make sure you're strong. That will make anyone proud."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it! That is what a god of justice like me does!"

"Hehehe..."

Eritora grins. "Now time for some serious talk."

"Huh?"

"Do you have some attraction for Eiko?"

"Wh-Wh-What! Why would you say something like that?" redden Minoru.

"It's so obvious. Well, I've heard the other guys talking behind your back, they say you stutter,and turn red around her. And now that I think about it... more importantly you're closer to her than to me! Your hero!"

"I-I only like the sound of her angelic voice!"

"Just admit the truth. I won't judge."

"...Ok. I do... l-like her!"

"Now, that wasn't so hard. So tell her how you feel."

"I can't! What if she turns me down? Because I'm out of her class rank."

"Then you get turn down."

"How can you say that so heartlessly? Haven't you ever had this feeling before?"

"Never in my life."

"...Figures."

"But I think I know the perfect solution... I'm going to make Eiko my bitch!"

"What!?"

"That way you two will be on the same level rank in my eyes."

"That doesn't hel- Wait! You said same level rank... so by being your sidekick I'm on par with the rank of a bitch!"

"No! What I meant is your on par now, but you can rise up in time for the rank of my number two subordinate in about five years. Work hard enough and you might be my number one!"

"You are... one in a kind..."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I still appreciate how concern you are for me. ...Please don't make fun of me when I say this. But I'm really glad we're fr-"

"We're under attack!" alerted a soldier.

He cut off from there, and the enemy fired gunshots from a distance up ahead. More came from other sides. Smoke and bombs began to pour down like hail. How did they find them so quickly? The enemy was more than ready to take down the unit better than expected. They determined that their location had been leaked. At such a disadvantage the defending group disperse and decided to meet at the scout rendezvous point to update the situation.

* * *

He takes a look around and sees he is all alone.

"Man, I was really not in the mood for a surprise attack," groaned Eritora. _'I wonder what Minoru was going to tell me? I'll find out the next time we meet.'_

*TAP**TAP*

Hides in the bushes at the sound of footsteps. A group of the enemy soldiers walk along chatting among themselves. Around twenty.

"Wasn't that easy," said one of them.

"Too easy. Except no bodies resulted in that ambush!"

"Yeah, didn't our coordinator say that most of them consist of new soldiers from the left and right unit."

"No matter. They are all separated so we can hunt them down one by one."

"Wonder how the other side is going."

"We'll find out when we meet up at our destination point. Behind their main force, so with the main force on our side, the front to do a pincer formation finishing those imperial scum."

Eritora begins to see the setting.

_'So it wasn't a coincidence. What should I do? I can attack those twenty now, but... that other side will find it suspicious they haven't met up, and adapt to a new strategy. I can't let this information go to waste, instead it's better to use the info to our advantage. If I can regroup with the others, plus getting addition troops of the left survivors, we can perform a pincer attack of our very own on their back door squad. They're heading towards the river, that is far away enough from our reaching point.'_

After letting the others go by, he moves into action. Crossing the best path to avoid conformation. Suddenly. A flare soars up into the air.

_'That came from the rendezvous point. What we're they thinking!? They will reveal our location if I don't get them to relocate.'_

Goes off running like the wind.

* * *

Eritora arrives at the open field surrounded by trees. What he saw was...

"Minoru... Eiko..."

Several other soldiers lied dead in a bloody mess. Their faces cut to the point that anyone would hardy recognize them. Bodies bent to an impossible shape for a normal human to make. Multiple stab wounds deep enough to reach the liver, and nonvital organs. The killer or killers responsible must have really enjoyed what had happen to them. Soon seeing the flare, the enemy unit close to the river arrived in double the numbers from before."

"There is only one person left. All were suppose to have died," said a solider.

"...! Did... you all... do this..."

"What!?" not hearing what he said. "Anyway don't move! You're on your own. Surrender now and come quietly. We have a few question we want answered."

"...Yes I am alone... So what..."

Eritora raises his guan dao in a right angle stance with his right hand. Left is like a cat paw ready to shake hands. And charges against them spinning the pole weapon rapidly in counterclockwise motion.

"Attack!"

Gunshots fired, but were instantly deflected by the rotating weapon sending the bullets back to the renegades. For those who used bladed or blunt weaponry, they're outclassed and sliced halfway deep through the armpits and thigh restricting the use of their movement in the arms and legs. The polearm isn't coated with paralysis poison like the claw weapon. All them still alive lie on the ground only able to lift the head of their body looking at the opponent in agonizing pain.

"All of you have now been taken care of," Eritora prepares to walk away.

"W-Wait!"

"Huh...?"

"You... why don't you kill us and get it over with!?"

"Heh... heheheh! Don't make me laugh. Killing you is unjust. I wasn't told that I had to kill anyone nor do I have the desire to do such. There is an alternate. Victory is all that matters. Murder is wrong. Though I could... then I be no better than the comrades you people killed that lie next to you renegades. I won't let vengeance consume my ideals!"

"So... you're letting us live?"

"Yes, intelligence is important. You'll be capture and arrested to prison where justice will decide your fate from there..."

"...! Th-Those insane sadist there will mercilessly torture and kill us!"

"If that is what the law decides then so be it. They call it death row, and execution..."

* * *

With the whole plan a bust, he decides to meet up with the main group, seeing there is no reason to stick around, and report the news. Upon arriving he sees Bulat talking to a person in a sleeveless black suit wearing a white coat. This purple eyed individual has long silver hair tied and braided. And carries a long large rifle like gun..

"Hey, Bulat-sensei," he called out.

"Oh, Eritora, good to see you're alright. Where is the rest of your unit?"

"Both the left and right sides ambushed... all dead. And I delivered justice to the culprits in their stead."

"I see... How are you holding up? Don't let your emotions get to you. Not in the admits of battle"

"You don't need to tell me that. I'm perfectly fine. It's their fault there dead. They lost because they were too weak. It's only natural for the weak to be eliminated," he gave a cold-hearted stare.

"...!" shocked Bulat, not expecting a newbie to say something like that after having all his comrades killed.

"After all, the strong one wins, and the weak one perishes."

"..."

The person gives him a serious look as if giving an analysis.

"Who is this person you're with?"

"General Najenda."

"...! The General Najenda... Nice to meet such an outstanding general. I'm Eritora," he introduced himself in high respect.

"Thanks for the compliment," Najenda replied professionally.

"So, are you here because Bulat-sensei called you over? Are you in some sort of relationship with my teacher?

"No-"

"It's fine. Two men like you two shouldn't bother hiding it."

"I'm a woman!" she hits him on the head to the ground.

He gets back up puzzled. "I'm sorry; I believe being a drag queen doesn't really make you a woman."

Sounds of punching and kicking followed by a simple explanation later...

"Glad we settled that."

"Oww... So you came here finish with your mission and came to lend us a hand? And... you're a woman."

"Exactly."

"Heh, Me and Bulat-sensei can handle this ourselves, right!? ...Where is your unit?"

"Like yours, they got ambushed and... you know the rest. Now isn't the time to underestimate the enemy, Eritora," sounding dead serious.

The enemy had successfully seen through them up till now. That much he is aware of.

"No matter! Two people are more than enough to take those renegades down, but... if the Najenda-san doesn't mind... she can help us..." said with slight modesty, heeding to his teacher's advice.

"Now that we are on the same page, let's began our counter attack! Get ready, Lubbock," she glances at a bush, a head pops up of a short green haired boy with his bangs blocking his left green eye nods preparing some strings.

"I'm ready too. Eritora, take a look at this, Incursio!" yelled Bulat, putting one hand on the ground.

A yellow flash had burst around him as the ground shakes. Next thing before you know it, Bulat is enveloped in a full body white armor suit. He now holds a crimson spear in his hand that appeared out of nowhere. Eritora is left speechless at such a sight, he smirks raising his own weapons ready to fight, and looking forward to see what he can do. The four of them started to launch the counter attack that would end in a one-sided massacre leaving them victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Justice One's Resolve**

Inside a camouflage tent of the imperial army. The sounds of soldiers marching back and forth from one place to another echo outside. Eritora had gotten a letter saying someone would like to meet him at the place, and to come alone so no one could interrupt them.

"So, why did you call me out her, Eiko? Could you... have any super secret intelligence on the enemy forces that I should know about?"

She smiled sweetly. "I'm just wondering what is your dream after this small battle is over? What goal is there for a person like you to carry out?"

"Simple... I'm going to rise among the ranks of the Empire, and one day be the Grand General. Then, I could do anything I want to do. My desires will finally be able come to fruition."

"And that's..."

"I'm not telling you that."

"Come on~"

"Not happening!"

"Okay, you don't have to say if it's that embarrassing."

"It's not embarr- ...Anyway, what is your dream/goal?"

"To live a life of comfort with no risk or danger. That is why I'll transfer up for a position in the city. There is less danger inside than outside."

"That's... so boring. Why not join in on several battles of conquest and glory? For the Empire!"

"I'm not that kind of woman."

"I guess so..."

"Looks like we're heading down different roads for now. Aren't you worried about being hurt? You could die at any day or moment."

"Nope, a god of justice shall never falter!"

"...!"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing... just thinking saying that stuff i-is sort of embarrassing... pfft!"

"Nonsense, I take saying that with pride!"

"Okay, whatever you say," she giggled. "Hmm? What do you think Minoru's goal and dreams are?"

"Not sure... Why do you ask?"

"Because..." Eiko closes in on him sliding her hand against his cheek. "Don't you think of him as a our adorable little brother?"

Eritora ponders about that for a bit. "...In a strange sense... yes. But what I don't get is why you're so close to me and touching my face."

"...My bad. It's a force of habit," she backs away at him being so oblivious.

"So, you consider him as an adorable brother, that must you mean you have some attraction for him."

"As a big sister... yes."

"Everyone it's almost time to move out! Get in your designated group and begin moving out!" yelled loudly a commanding officer.

"Looks like our chat is over. If you don't mind ask Minoru what is his reason for coming here. Don't tell him I asked. I know you want to ask also. So... be sure to tell me his response the next time we meet. If you survive this battle... then there is something important I need you to hear from me..." Eiko runs off with a blush on her face.

* * *

"...Huh? Oh, just a dream."

Eritora lies in a blue sleeping bag inside a small apartment. The cheapest one he could rent having a pass able sanity state. No possibility of a break in, especially when he is at his the place . Not caring for appearances left the room empty of any decorations, only considering the necessaries in life. Having to strife for his goal and dreams, needed to live under conditions such as these in order to save up as much as needed for when the time comes.

_'Why are my dreams always involving those two in the days of training camp?'_

Getting up and raising his arms up after a long yawn in the morning.

_'Probably because they left me with unanswered questions. What was Minoru going to tell me? And what was Eiko going to tell me after the battle. Damn, don't say such things if you're going to die on me like that. If you get a next life... Try not to grow up to become such weaklings. Justice protects the weak, but not the ones that aren't determined as such. Little flames of justice can't make a difference when it counts, and goes off dying without meaning.' _

Opens a window, and stares out the pleasant view of the capital at peace.

_'Might as well get ready for my first day at my new position.'_

* * *

Eritora arrives at his designated stop. The Imperial Station of the Capital Defense Forces. They're the police that watch over the city. Before this, he had gone into expeditions with his mentor Bulat, and meeting his superior, the general he heard so much about. Judges him as a respectable and wise leader in his eyes. After a month has passed, a few days ago, he began feeling down, low-spirited for some unknown reason, asking for relocation to a different place inside the imperial capital. Bulat hearing out his request, understands him feeling this way after going through so many battles, and asks his superior to dismiss Eritora until he can get back up from his current state. Bulat and his general go on without him continuing their fight in the Southern Lands.

"Why won't you let me through!?" Eritora being restrained by many guards as he pulls closer and closer away from their hold on him.

The receptionist who called them out growls. "You need a special authorization form before I can let strangers like you enter! Quit making such a scene!"

"Miss, I keep telling you that I'm a new employee..."

"We haven't received a report from Human Affairs about a transfer into our ranks. Suspicious people who lie about their reason being here to an officer shall be dealt with so as a felony."

"I'm not lying...!"

"Hello, everyone! Reporting for duty!" the orange pony tail girl saluted. The guards greeted their spirited girl kindly. "Is that Eritora!?"

He turns his head, "You're... Seryu."

"Why are the guards holding him?" she asked the receptionist for the details. "Oh, I see! He must be the transfer. I was told to bring these forms to you directly," handing over an envelope. The receptionist skims over the material and approves telling the guards to stop trying to hold him down.

"Thank you... for saving yourselves..." he muttered.

"Welcome aboard, Eritora."

"Thank you."

"Sorry about the misunderstanding. They're always sceptical when dealing with strangers. Except you weren't suppose to have arrived until thirty minutes from now. The daily duties aren't even open yet."

"I like showing up early. Justice is punctual at the very least!" _'Some people often got jealous at my diligence, and talent, trying to make up excuses to sabotage my perfect dedication back at the temple.'_

"Me too! Let's go to the lounge, and get to know each other!" she pulls on his hand.

* * *

A group of three soldiers walk through the Imperial Station's hallway.

"Did you hear that a transfer is coming here?" asked a long brown-haired girl.

"Yeah, I heard from a friend of my who works for Human Affairs that it's the guy who came up with that coliseum idea. He has fought against many on the battlefield," said a short brown-haired boy.

"That guy!? He almost got Captain Ogre killed! He's got a lot of nerve coming here! Sure the unit sent out bested those renegades, but the captain wouldn't have been in danger if not for his actions."

"Maybe he will think of himself as some sort of big shot for winning all those battles."

"There are even rumors that General Najenda showed up, and gave them a hand at the end," informed a hedge cut, black-haired boy.

"Well, how I feel can't compare in comparison to what Seryu-chan will feel after meeting the one who almost got her savior killed."

The other two nodded as they open the door leading to the staff lounge, seeing two people talking with each other over coffee. One is in the middle telling the other of a heated story from his time on the field.

"What happened next!?"

"Then after cutting the trees, I pushed them down the hill towards the enemy. They never saw it coming."

"So, cool!"

"But that was only a diversion. The ones that were left got flanked on their blind spot by the group that's led by Bulat-sensei. The general's unit didn't even need to join in, and were more than ready to take on the next foe."

"You're a true ally of justice!"

"No... I'm a god of justice!"

The three that arrived are stun to see that things had turn to the opposite outcome they suspected. Probably because their new mate is also an extreme believer of justice. If she can tolerate the person that caused their superior grief then they can make an effort to do the same. Eritora notices the sound of the door closing seeing the three standing there, followed by Seryu who follows his gaze at them.

"Hello, everyone, this is Eritora. Our new addition to our department of justice!"

They sighed and greeted their new addition to the Imperial Guard.

"You guys don't seem to have much of a vigor feeling," commented Eritora.

"Your right, why not tell them the story of when you got those two different camps to fight each other," suggested Seryu.

"Alright, if that will help... Since the captain is taking his time arriving."

"Captain Ogre is a busy man. I don't mind waiting on him," she excused.

"Ok... We were setting up base to get ready to strike an attack on a band of bandits. Except we didn't have any info of another set of thieves ready to form an evil alliance. I got word for when I was doing my own recon. Our time got limited since we had to head out to join another unit on attacking a serious threat uprising, not having enough time to take out both completely. Their camps being too far away. So I propose to General Liver that we break the two forces into a fight by sending a fire from the opposing camps using a distance shot. Once they broke up and declared war on each other, we swoop down and cleaned the mess being in one big spot having the time to help the other unit purge evil. Best of all, we didn't suffer any casualties," he then continues to tell more stories as the time pass by, the three found the stories from the outside intriguing to hear never going out Capital City to fight, not caring whether it was a lie or not.

* * *

Captain Ogre arrives five minutes later with three soldiers surrounding him seeing the rest had gather around the storyteller.

"Everyone, line up formation!" he commanded.

All stand straight in a horizontal line up fashion not wasting a second. Except the transfer, not aware of such, seconds later goes by the others and mimics them at their routine.

"Nice to meet you again, Ogre."

"Hm! That's Captain Ogre to you," said, bitterly remembering his close to death life experience that was caused by the new guy.

"Yes, Captain Ogre."

"Now... everyone, as most of you are aware, we have a new soldier joining us. You all are responsible to make sure he doesn't fall behind on his duties when I'm away. Any such, you report to me, straightaway. Understood!"

"Yes, Captain Ogre! they saluted.

"We'll start our duty like any other day. Patrol. Let's go."

"Hold up?" Eritora spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Shouldn't you go over which person covers what sector and the rotation over time to switch. Like you said... I'm new here."

"No, we stick together in order to prevent people from being killed in the streets. The criminals fear me and wouldn't dare to attack anyone beside me. It's easier for me to protect everyone when I'm around." _'Also to cover my routes freely.'_

"But, won't that make the capital more vulnerable to attacks happening while we move like one big hydra? Instead, why not separate some heads to cover more ground."

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"Technically since I'm asking questions, but not in any way insulting to your command. Besides I'm stronger than the people in this room, I can cover sections on my own," said, confidently.

"Is every new recruit this suicidal? Doesn't matter even if you say you're strong, you have to be stronger than me to go off on your own. In reality, of course. Not in your dreams."

"What if I said I am?" Eritora smirked. "Maybe I'm stronger than you... Captain Ogre."

Ogre won't let that comment go.

"How about you show some bite before continuing that bark of yours. You need to know your limits. Everyone! We still got some time before leaving. Head to the imperial station's private dojo!"

* * *

As the superior commands, the nine enter the private dojo. Appears as a regular one, the only difference is its owned by the station. Eritora and Ogre face each other in the center, both taking off the extra weight of their uniforms, one of the soldiers becomes the referee.

"This will be a clean fight. No weapons allowed. We'll settle this with our fist. Unless you want to back down. You still got a chance," advised Ogre.

"I'll decline your generous offer. Even though I'm better using my weapons... my body is still more than enough to win against you. Bring it!" taunted Eritora.

"I guess it can't be helped...!"

The referee counts down from three... two... one... begin!

"Ogre, the first move is yours. Use it well."

"Cockiness leads to death!" he charged forth with a straight punch.

"Too slow..." steps into his open side, claws the spot using his left hand.

"..." grins in disappointment at the ineffectiveness in his first strike proved to be, not that he expected a kid being worth a challenge. "You call that an attack!" begins to shower him with a barrage of fist. Each containing the power to break a rib.

_'Seems like I forgot my bagh nakh isn't a part of me. So I can't use paralysis poison on_ _him.' _Parries every hard punch while backing away closer to the out-of-bounds line. _'Then I'll just have to fight fire with justice fire!'_

"What!?" both of his fist are easily caught by Eritora's hands. Not only that... "I'm being pushed back...?"

"There are four types of fighters out there. Speed, power, distance, and stamina. One at least has one specialty their good at. Mine is my power!" he lifts his hands up letting go of his sending him in midair, his stomach exposed.

"...!" _'How can this be...? His power his greater than mine!?'_

"Haah!" Eritora decides to finish him with a superman punch before Ogre was about to hit the floor, knocking him inside the out-of-bounds lines.

"G-Gaw!"

The referee declared Eritora the victor. Others were surprise at Ogre's defeat. They grow a new respect for their transfer soldier. Defeating their superior on the first day isn't what any person can do. Decided that he earned all that praise those rumors gave him. They were about to praise him on his victory. Before, Eritora walks over the General Ogre.

"You put up a great fight. You deserve the title of Imperial Watch Captain," he lowers his hand to help up his boss up from the ground.

"..." Ogre takes a look at his surroundings, seeing his subordinates watching this moment, decides to accept his hand to not lose any dignity to the ones that respect him. "Not bad. Unfortunately, I couldn't help but take it easy on you. Next time I'll try to see if I can take you seriously."

"Same here."

"Hahaha...!" But on his insides... _'Damn that runt! To think the great Ogre lost...! How dare he! This isn't over, not by a long shot! Just you wait...'_

* * *

After the fight, the capital guard still have to watch over the city. Showing in the fight, Eritora proved more than enough that he can watch over some sections on his own power. Plus Ogre doesn't mind wanting to clear his head of him, not wanting to be anywhere near him if possible. Checking out the northeast area, all is peaceful out there. Not a sign of danger in sight.

"Wait...!" she ran at full speed, catching up to him.

"Huh? Seryu? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ogre?"

"I asked Captain Ogre to help you on the patrol."

"Why?"

"Because, you haven't been here long enough to know the best and efficient path while watching out for evil. I do. Also, I reminded him that he told us we're responsible for you. To not fall behind in duty, you must learn the best tips to keep up with justice!"

"You got a point. Alright, let's patrol this area together!"

"Yes, let's!"

They explored the area together with her giving out important advice.

"I see... that can cut away five minutes in case someone is in need of help..."

"Eritora..."

"Yeah, Seryu?"

"Is there something bother you that I can help with?" giving a serious expression.

"...Why are you asking?"

"My justice sensor senses you're not feeling well since you defeated Captain Ogre. I want to help you get better."

Seeing through him decides to come clean. "...Well, you know about my first mission right."

"Yes, a proud moment in history where small numbers defeat the over numbering evil!"

"The only people left after that battle were me and Bulat-sensei. Everyone else died... Minoru... Eiko..."

"Cheer up! My father is currently fighting the revolutionary army out there. Formally from the Imperial Guard, but he went outside to fight for justice against evil. One day I hope to follow one day in his footsteps. When he fights, he says he's fighting for all those who had fallen to the enemy. The same goes for your comrades. Don't be sad. They shall be avenged!"

"...I'm not sad. The strange thing is that I'm not sad at their deaths. I feel nothing. Does that make me a heartless person? Something feels missing... Just what is it?" scratching his head for an answer.

"...I'm sorry, I don't know an answer to a question like that..." not understanding, feeling like she had failed at helping him.

"Hey, don't get depress on me. I actually feel a little better talking about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem!" she smiled.

They continue finishing the rest of their work for today.

* * *

The days go by. Inside the imperial empire training area.

"Welcome back, Bulat-sensei. How was that country located far south of the Empire? Nevermind that, like it really matters having you two on board, plus with overwhelming numbers on your side, you and General Liver probably won easily."

"Eritora... Good to see you again! Looks like you had no trouble getting into the elite section inside the Empire."

"Because a higher up like you can authorize someone currently low ranking as me to get in. Thanks again!"

"Yeah, no problem. The best part is that it's just the two of us here at night."

Eritora shivers. _'His words make my mind imagine what he means. How frightening...'_ "Let's begin our spar. Like in the army. I need a good match. The Imperial Watch Captain didn't satisfy me. Get ready!"

"You wanted me to satisfy you as soon as I got back. Now is the time. Like always we will be using wooden replicas of our weapons to avoid major injury," he grabs a wooden spear from the rack and throws his student a wooden polearm. There was no guan dao available in the rack, so instead gave him a naginata, a similar resemblance to the weapon.

"Fine by me. The spars are still good that way," pumped up. "Battle start!"

Goes on the offensive, starts off swinging the blade at his opponent taking advantage at the weapons weight to increase the power of his cuts. Bulat counters the swings letting them slide off the crescent blade of his own spear then goes into the offensive. Gaining ground.

"Good... the power and technique of your will is as strong as ever. You have little unneccessary movement, your speed is hardly keeping up for the moment. Soon your defense will eventually break."

"Then I won't focus on a sharp win."

Decides to use the shaft to further his striking surface to make up for his lack of speed against Bulat's multiple thrust. Goes into a blind spot making a strike for his neck, but seen through as Bulat almost smashed his head using the end of his weapon. Steps back.

"..."

Next throws his spear directly at Eritora. This time uses the shaft to defend him from his throwing weapon substituting as a javelin. Unfortunately the throw was strong enough to break the naginata in half giving him enough time to evade the spear and grab it from the surface.

"..."

"...What's going on, Eritora?"

"What do you mean...?"

"I can see your heart isn't in this like usual."

"...Is it that obvious, Bulat-sensei?"

"Only when you have close connection with someone. You can talk to me about anything. Man to man!"

"Ani- ...Ahem...! ...Bulat-sensei, do you think its natural not to feeling anything when your closest comrades die. Do you think it's in one's blood to not feel anything..."

"People have their own way to deal with their lost ones. You shouldn't feel like you're any different."

"The reason I joined the army was to rise among the ranks to carry out my goal and dreams, but something feels empty at what I'm doing. Minoru and Eiko... it feels like they were in the same hole as I am today. Do you have an answer for me, Bulat-sensei?"

"...Eritora, you're a mature talented man. Your emotions don't affect your judgment nor will they consume you. You handle things rationally, and logically. However when the problem comes from the heart you will never find the answer without changing a bit."

"...No-"

"I know what kind of person you are. Same with Minoru and Eiko. So your problem is clear to me. Answer me this. You have your ambition to strive in the capital, but you lack a reason to serve the capital for your ambition. What do you admire about the Empire enough that you want to complete your ambition?"

"I-I... never thought about it..."

"Just as I thought. You know nothing about what you're protecting, that is the hole missing from yourself. To fill that hole, it isn't enough to carry out that single goal of yours. Do you understand?"

"...!" _'Is he right? My goal is to save the village... isn't enough for me. Makes sense when I think about it. Minoru entered the capital to help his brother, and Eiko wanted to play it safe... none of us ever thought about the pillar that supported our desires. ...No more!' _"I understand! I'll find the capital a reason to make it something precious for me to protect! This has also become my goal and ambition! I've decide to get to know this place fully before I can go back into the fighting armed forces!"

"Well said."

"Now, Bulat-sensei... I've noticed your heart isn't in this either. Be honest with me!"

"...! As expected of my student. I've had a problem similar to yours seconds ago. Not anymore. Tell me if you had great wealth, and wanting to get to the top, would you bribe your way, or go by your own merits?"

"No question, the latter! That's the only way to go!"

Bulat gave a faint smile. "Eritora let's continue. I believe we both have lifted a huge burden off our shoulders."

"You want to continue without a weapon?"

"Let's find out. ...Even in a disadvantage, I'll pull through!"

"...!" he recalled saying those exact words during the first day in camp after the free for all. "Here I come!" in high spirits raises his spear.

_'Eritora... I leave you to find your own answers...'_

* * *

The next day, reports that Bulat has left the Empire, and joined the revolutionaries...


End file.
